In the Beginning
by maniac 99
Summary: Prequel to Hitoshire Uragiri. How it all started. Where it all began. Where the is no black or white, only grey. Warning: Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai. ( i no the summary sucks, just bear with me)


In The Beginning 

Maniac: Hi. This is a new story because my old ones got deleted. Sorry to those fans. This is the prequel to my new Harry Potter story called Hitoshire Uragiri. This is a story on how it all started. I hope you like it! -

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters from Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling and not me. The other characters in this story are owned by Skyler and me so please don't steal them.

Chapter One: The Hidden Love Times Two 

The water of the showerhead poured out onto of a tall, lanky boy. He had flaming red hair that went past his ears and brown freckles dotted his light skin. His eyes were the color of a gentle brown and he had a birthmark of the same color on the corner of his neck.

The water cascaded down and across the naked form of the teenage boy. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the steam that filled the room. "George Weasley?" A female voice shouted from outside the bathroom door. The red head nearly jumped out of his skin from being startled.

"George? Are you in there? Or is it Fred?" the female voice asked.

"It's me, George, mum. Honestly, must you always mistake us for each other?" George stated, annoyed.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just that I haven't found Fred yet. Do you know where he is?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned. George froze in the spot. Fred was nowhere to be found? Then it hit him like a bag of potatoes. He knew where his brother was.

"I'll get him once I get out, mum!" he shouted and turned off the water and got out of the shower. He took the biggest towel and dried himself off then wrapped it around his waist and jerked open the door to reveal that his mother was still standing there. She was shorter than her son with bushy, fire red hair and was slightly plump. Her eyes were bright and cheery and her lips were a full red. Freckles dotted her skin too but not as much as George.

"Oh, well, hurry up then. Breakfast is ready," she said as she started downstairs.

George sighed and walked down the hallway and walked up more stairs. In the next hallway, he turned to the first door to the right and walked in. A boy that looked exactly like him, except that he had no birthmark and he had darker, brown eyes, was climbing through the window. "Really, Fred, must you go joyriding every morn? Mum bombarded me with questions again to see where you were," George leaned against the doorframe, looking directly at his twin.

Fred smiled brightly and climbed into the room and closed the window. "Don't worry too much, George. I wasn't seen!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's not..."

"...What you mean?" Fred finished for him. George rolled his eyes, closed the door and walked over to their closet. Fred kept his eyes on his brother's body the whole time. 'He's so handsome,' he thought. Realizing what he thought, he shook his shaggy head and flopped on the bed. "'Night!"

"Oh, no you don't. I told mum that I would get you for breakfast and I'll bring you downstairs, so Merlin help me," George said sternly and sauntered over to Fred. He had put on some blue pants that seemed dark against his light freckled skin and yet it matched the covers of the bed spread.

Fred shook his head again and dived under his covers. "Too tired!" came the muffled reply of Fred. George rolled his eyes again and shook his head. His hands slowly inched towards the body under the covers. When they reached their target, he wriggled his fingers. Laughter erupted from Fred as George smiled broadly. "S...stop!" Fred choked out between fits of laughter.

"Say Merlin!" George yelled as he tickled Fred.

"M.... Mer....MERLIN!" the darker eyed boy gasped and the lighter eye boy stopped immediately. He smiled broadly and his eyes were full of mischief. He kneeled next to the bed and lifted up the cover to reveal a slightly flushed and panting Fred.

'Woah, he looks hot! Wait a moment.... did I just say my twin was hot?!' George thought in dismay. Confusion clouded his face and Fred stared in curiosity.

"What is it, George?" The darker eyed twin asked. The lighter eyed twin shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing dear twin of mine. Come on now, we have to go downstairs for breakfast," George walked over to the closet and picked out a non-sleeved white shirt. Fred groaned and tried not to stare at his twin as the muscles' under George's skin contracted. "You getting up or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting up," Fred said and got up from the creaky bed and stretched to the sky showing off his taunt six pack. The lighter eyed one used all his willpower not to drool or glomp his twin. "Race you downstairs!" Fred dashed out the door and down the several stairs.

"Hey cheater! Wait up!" George yelled and burst down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"They left to buy some things for school but they left some food for us," Fred explained as he held out the letter that he had in his hand. George nodded his head in understandment and sat down to eat and beckoned his brother to join him. Fred sat down and piled his plate up with biscuits smothered in honey. 'All alone with the one of my dreams. What am I going to say? That I lo....'

"I love you," George interrupted Fred's thoughts. His heart stopped.

'Did George just...No it can't be. He's my brother and he's just saying he loves me as a brother.' Fred smiled and said, "me too."

"No, I really love you!" George yelled. His twin blushed. "I mean like I love, love you. It's not some family love! It's lover's love!"

"George! George!" Fred screamed to get the attention of his twin. "You're babbling. And.... I love you too. That way I mean. The way you love me." George starred in amazement at his blushing twin. He looked so vulnerable and angelic and just plain beautiful. He leaned in and gave his twin a kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet and Fred tasted like a plump strawberry, very sweet to the taste buds. He returned the kiss back with joy and licked the lips of the other, asking for entrance. The other happily obliged and the kiss turned heated and passionate. They held onto each other, scared that if they let go they would wake up from a dream.

Soon the need for oxygen became too great and they broke apart, hungrily gasping for breath. "I love you," Fred whispered.

"I love you, too," George whispered back.

"Boys! We're back!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the living room. She was covered in soot when she strolled into the kitchen. "So what's new?"

Fred and George exchanged sly grins and held hands under the table. "Nothing," they said in unison and continued to eat breakfast as their mother starred at them in confusion.

Fai: Review please. Flames and nice comments are welcome but please don't do too many flames. Thank you! Have a nice day.


End file.
